Xander Phillipson
Xander Phillipson is a first-year student at Rayani High. He grew up in an extremely poor neighborhood, and from a very young age, Xander had to work long hours and steal from people much bigger and stronger than him just to get by. When Xander was thirteen, his sister fell extremely ill, and he doubled his work and stole much more in a desperate attempt to earn enough money to buy the medicine that would cure her disease. Basic Info Age: 14 Gender: Male Sexuality: Bisexual Color Class: Green Appearance: Xander is fairly tall and very thin, but strong. His hair is long, curly, and dark brown, and while it's been brushed and washed, it's clear he cuts it himself. He has light brown eyes and tan skin. Xander has a bracelet made of wire tied to half of a heart-shaped pendant that he never takes off. Personality: Xander is extremely smart - he likely would have gotten a higher sash if he hadn't grown up with a sporadic and poor education, miles from the nearest library. He doesn't have any moral issues with stealing, as long as it wouldn't cause significant harm to the victim, and thinks of himself and how he can best survive and thrive first. In addition, Xander completely, absolutely, and totally despises the Color System. However, he does have a moral compass, even though it doesn't point exactly North. He's also level-headed enough to try to talk to people who strongly believe in the Color System instead of immediately getting into a fight. If it did end in a fight, though, Xander would do everything he could to win, and he wouldn't try to protect White Sashes or police from rebels. Xander is skilled at pickpocketing, lying, and general misdirection. He's also decently skilled at street fighting, although he couldn't win against someone trained in martial arts, and mostly relies on talking his way out of situations. Clothing Preference: Whatever he can find (or buy, if he has enough money) Job: '''Barista at Duckling Cafe '''Shippable?: yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeesssssssssssss???????? Backstory Xander grew up in an extremely poor neighborhood. Everyone who lived there had a purple sash, and everyone born there was expected to earn one and stay there. Crime was rampant, and jobs paid almost nothing. Xander grew up with his father and his older sister, and from a very young age, Xander and his sister had to work too support the family. Once, his sister was looking for food in a trash bin, and found one half of a broken heart-shaped pendant. She wrapped a piece of wire she'd found while scavenging around it, then tied the makeshift bracelet around Xander's wrist. Xander quickly found that he was more skilled at theivery than the tough and thankless jobs offered to people in his neighborhood. He was able to pickpocket, swipe, and dumpster-dive just enough to keep his family alive... until his sister got an infection while working. Xander tried his hardest to find a drugstore, or a doctor's office, or anywhere that would sell medicine, but his neighborhood's only healer sold medicines for nothing more extreme than pain relief and treatments for minor diseases. He tried to use those to help her, but they didn't stop the disease. Desperate, Xander stole more money than he'd ever dared to take, some of which came from people who needed it even more than his sister. He finally found a strong medicine, and had just enough money to buy it... but when he got home, his sister was already dead. For a few months, Xander and his mother barely scraped by - Xander had already stolen too much to be overlooked anymore, and both of them were grief-stricken, which greatly hindered their ability to work. This period ended, however, when Xander took his test and earned a Green sash. For most people, that wouldn't have been an achievement, but for Xander, it meant escape from this horrible, horrible place. He sold his sister's medicine, which got him enough money for two trips away from the neighborhood. He asked his mother to come along, but she refused, saying that she couldn't let him give up the chance of living a better life than she had. She told Xander to move to a better place, use the money to get started, then get a job that would support him. He promised he'd come back for her, then left. The reason Xander chose Rayani High is that the school is currently at the center of the media's attention, and he might be able to use that to spread knowledge of what's happening where he came from. He found a job at a cafe in Amberleta, and is currently saving up so that his mother can move there. Category:Characters Category:Green Sash